Poudlard - Une élève comme les autres, ou pas
by zoonko
Summary: Couloirs de Poudlard, 00h36. Vous connaissez cette mauvaise impression qui vous dit que quelque chose ne va pas ? Cette impression que quelqu'un vous observe ? Cette impression qui vous dit ne t'arrête surtout pas ? J'ai cette impression en ce moment. ... Ce soir, j'étais censée chercher ma destinée d'après Iris, et bien ma destinée est une salope.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - « L'amitié donne de la couleur à la vie. » Surtout de la connerie en faite**

 _Dimanche, salle commune, Poudlard, 21h18_

Je lève les bras en l'air et m'élance en avant. Un choc violent me cogne la tête et je m'écroule par terre, complètement sonnée. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ma tête me fait mal et s'alourdit, ma vision se trouble puis j'entends un rire.

Allongée par terre de façon peu disgracieuse, j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois une touffe de cheveux venir dans mon champ de vision puis un visage amusé.

\- T'es vraiment nulle

Je lui lance un regard noir, c'est de sa faute après tout.

\- Aide moi à me relever grognais-je

La personne me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais que c'est raté hein, t'as perdu

\- Quoi ? Je suis surement en train de faire une commotion cérébrale et toi tu me parles de ton fichu défi ! Il faut que j'aille voir Madame Pomfresh !

En roulant des yeux, mon interlocuteur m'attrape sous les bras et me traîne par terre vers la sortie de la salle commune.

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Lâche-moi merde ! Débitais-je en me débattant et en essayant de m'accrocher à quelque chose. En vain.

Mon kidnappeur commence à ricaner mais continu tout de même. Et c'est là que je prends conscience que toute notre salle commune nous regarde. Certains avec amusement, d'autres avec agacement ou encore avec exaspération, ayant l'habitude de nos frasques.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, arrête de te débattre ! Sale Véracrasse nain

\- Eh ! Mais lâche-moi ! Commençais-je à crier.

J'arrive à attraper une mèche de ses cheveux et tire de toutes mes forces. Je retombe sur le sol tandis que l'hurluberlu hurle de douleur en s'accroupissant au sol.

\- Mes cheveux ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait entendis-je sangloter

Je me mets en position et assise et prends une moue compatissante.

\- Ils ressemblent toujours à rien de toute manière, arrête de pleurnicher Charles rigolais-je

\- Sale pute

J'éclate de rire et regarde la personne que je considère comme étant de ma famille. Environ 1m72, des longs cheveux brun clair toujours ébouriffés, des yeux bleus, une taille fine. Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand je remarque que Charles ne me regarde plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? dit alors une voix exaspérée.

\- Rien répondons-nous simultanément. C'est que voilà, on n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler des élèves exemplaires, alors on répond souvent « rien » où « on n'a rien fait » aux questions, comme si ça nous avait déjà sauvé la mise. Mais on continue, on ne sait jamais.

Passons, je lève la tête et j'aperçois une jolie fille ronde aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux marron. Celle-ci nous regarde avec une moue désapprobatrice. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait toujours cette tête quand elle nous voit. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Bien voyons ! Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites par terre devant l'entrée. Vous gênez le passage ! Nous rétorquâmes notre préfète adorée

\- On voulait jouer au hibou n'est pas passé, mais personne ne veut jouer avec nous lui répond dis-je en boudant

\- Sérieusement ? Commence-t-elle à s'énerver en tapant du pied et en me lançant un regard noir. On est en 7ème année je vous rappelle ! Grandissez !

\- Quoi ? Mais il est super ce jeu et en plus

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as au front ? Me coupa-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur le front ? Réponds dis-je en me tâtant le front jusqu'à sentir une bosse. Quoi ? Noon ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

\- Par Merlin ! Qui m'a lancé un sort ? Qui ? Répondez maintenant ! Alors qui ? J'attends ! Me relevais-je en hurlant tel l'hystérique que je suis tout en lançant un regard noir à tout le monde.

« Mais ta gueule ! »

« Tu me déconcentres sale conne ! »

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Jeter lui un silencio ».

Voyez comment ma maison m'aime ? Je suis l'inspiration même à la haine et à la violence.

Notre chère préfète me tire alors par le bras pour me faire sortir de la salle commune, en direction de l'infirmerie avec Charles sur les talons.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh me regarde avec exaspération. C'est que depuis toutes ces années, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une habituée, je viens tous les mois, parfois même plusieurs fois par mois, elle a beau faire la gueule dès que je viens, je sais qu'elle m'adore, et puis si je venais pas si souvent elle s'ennuierait, se demanderait à quoi elle sert et finirait en dépression, alors je viens, ma bonté me perdra un jour.

\- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Salua avec un grand sourire notre lèche-botte de préfète

\- Bonjour Miss Hopkins lui retourna Poppy avec un sourire, son regard se tourna vers moi et celle-ci me regarda sévèrement.

\- T'es au courant qu'elle n'est pas prof et qu'elle ne note pas hein ? Inutile de lui faire de la lèche dit Charles à notre fayote en ricanant, en accord avec mes pensées.

\- C'est de la politesse, quelque chose que tu ne connais pas

\- Je vais m'évanouir lançais-je alors en mettant ma main au front d'une façon théâtrale.

Madame Pomfresh et mes camarades se précipitèrent sur moi pour m'aider à m'avancer puis m'allongèrent sur un des lits. L'infirmière m'ausculta en me demandant ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Je me suis fait attaquer par deux elfes qui voulaient me voler mes choccogrenouilles, j'ai dû me battre avec eux mais d'autres elfes sont venues en renfort et m'ont fait tomber dans les escaliers. C'est un complot contre moi répondis-je larmoyante. Je suis sure que le vieux fou est dans le coup.

\- Pourquoi ai-je demandé souffla Poppy avec exaspération tandis que Charles rigolait et que notre préfète me jetait un regard sévère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être trop sérieuse celle-là c'est dingue ! La digne préfète de notre maison.

\- Je vais vous garder en observation pour la nuit, au cas où m'informa Pomfresh. Miss Hopkins dit alors Popop en regardant mes acolytes, vous pouvez rentrer dans votre salle commune avec votre camarade

\- Bye bye ! me lança Charles avec un coucou et un clin d'œil

\- Je viendrais prendre de tes nouvelles demain m'informa notre préfète. Et reste calme me chuchota-t-elle

Comme si c'était mon genre, je veux dire, on est dans une infirmerie tout de même, respect pour les malades et les morts. Non pas qu'il y est eut des morts, quoique j'aie toujours trouvé Pomfresh louche. Je veux dire Poppy quoi, c'est un vrai prénom ? Je trouve ça suspect. Je veux dire quels parents sensés appelleraient leurs enfants ainsi. C'est moche. On dirait un prénom d'elfe. Ou d'animaux. Suspect.

Enfin quand j'y pense, les membres de ma famille ont des prénoms tout pourris, tenez par exemple un de mes cousins s'appelle Thorfin, c'est un crétin. Mais Thorfin quoi. C'est moche. On dirait une marque de potions calmantes. Étant en dialogue avec même j'en oublie Hopkins, notre préfète bien-aimée.

\- C'est inutile Maggie, et ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas. Elle me lança un autre regard noir et sortit. Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Maggie. Ni Mag. Ni Lena. Ni dada. Ni Lele. Elle s'appelle Magdalena, mais c'est moche et trop long et j'ai la flemme de l'appeler comme ça.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Poppy qui me tend un flacon.

\- Pour la douleur m'explique-t-elle

\- Non merci, lui rétorquais-je avec effarement

\- Miss, enfin ne soyez pas ridicule, veuillez prendre cette potion !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligée, le règlement ne stipule en aucun cas qu'un élève soit dans l'obligation d'ingurgiter une quelconque potion, annonçais-je avec une voix hautaine.

\- Mais enfin ! Prenez là, ou sinon sortez je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour vous de rester ici si vous ne voulez pas que je vous soigne !

\- Non je ne la prendrais pas ! Vous ne m'aurez pas vous et vos expériences de dépravée ! Je ne veux pas finir comme Cadwallader ! Hurlais-je alors avec hystérie

Cadwallader. Erwan Cadwallader, un poursuiveur de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt beau gosse. Enfin je ne m'intéresse pas aux poufsouffle, c'est des poufsouffles voyons !

Enfin revenons à nos hippogriffes, celui-ci est venu pour une fracture de la cheville, à prit une potion et a bandé pendant deux jours. Oui. Erreur de potions. C'était une potion sialis pour les troubles de l'érection. Ça aurait dû être humiliant mais vu que Cadwallader est beau gosse et populaire, il est devenu tel du miel, et toutes les salopes l'ont collés. BREF.

\- NOOON hurlais-je à nouveau

\- Mais calmez-vous Miss ! me crie Poppy la vicieuse en devenant toute rouge.

Oui je suis sure qu'elle a fait exprès, en manque de vie sexuelle, elle a essayé de compenser. Mais moi les amis, j'ai deviné et découvert la personne qui se cache derrière le masque.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Je me relève du lit mais celle-ci s'avance vers moi.

Je prends le premier truc qui me vient sous la main, un coussin et le lance sur elle. Je n'ai pas ma baguette et je ne pense pas que le directeur apprécierait que je lance un sort sur cette sournoise d'infirmière. Quoique avec le vieux fou de Dumby on peut s'attendre à tout.

\- Éloignez vous ! Criais-je en secouant mes bras en l'air telle une écervelée rendant la situation encore plus ridicule.

\- Miss, calmez-vous immédiatement où j'appelle un professeur me menaça la dévergondée.

Ça a le don de me calmer. Quoique. Non pas que j'écoute le personnel de l'école mais j'ai déjà 8h de colles, et les cours ont repris depuis un mois.

Et je n'ai pas envie que ma mère m'envoie une beuglante. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup l'année dernière. Et c'était la honte.

\- Allongez vous m'ordonne soudainement la tyran d'infirmière

\- Pour me faire quoi ? Hein ? Pour faire quoi ? Sale perverse !

Un rire étouffé nous parvient et je découvre Pinpin qui nous regarde. Il est toujours à l'infirmerie celui-là, je suis sure qu'il se passe un truc pas net entre les deux. Je plisse les yeux et les regarde chacun à son tour pour leur faire comprendre que je suis au courant.

Je me tourne vers Pinpin et le regarde avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le pâlichon ?

\- Mr Lupin à la grippe me répondit Madame Pomfresh, occupez-vous de vous Miss, et par Merlin prenez cette fichue potion !

Je la regarde sortir et regarde avec suspicion la potion dans ma main. Après un long débat intérieur - 2 secondes - je la repose sur la table de chevet à mes côtés.

Je me tourne vers mon nouveau voisin mais celui-ci me regarde déjà.

Il est flippant.

Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez lui. Il est grand et mince, les cheveux brun clair. Très pale, il a souvent une tête de mourant. Ses yeux ont des reflets dorés inhabituels. Il est plutôt mignon. Et il est à gryffondor. Il traîne dans un groupe avec 3 autres qui se font appeler les maraudeurs.

J'aimerais ne pas m'attarder sur eux, mais sérieusement. Qui de nos jours se donne un nom de groupe ? Comme un vulgaire groupe de musique débile ? Sauf qu'eux leur délire c'est les blagues, humilier les gens etc.

C'est tellement puéril.

Je déconne, ils sont drôles, parfois, souvent, quand ça arrive à des gens que je n'aime pas, j'adore ou à des élèves que je ne connais aussi, bah quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être insoucieuse au sort des autres, Sylvia – une de mes plus proches amies - dit que ma conscience ne marche qu'une fois sur deux.

Pour être honnête, je suis d'accord avec elle, ça me coûte de le dire mais j'ai toujours senti au fond de moi ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne va pas, le fait que je peux parfois être indifférente au sort des autres, ou a contrario vraiment sensible et me sentir concerner.

En vérité, j'ai une part d'ombre en moi. Vraiment sombre.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser étant donné que j'évite le plus possible d'y penser. Je la repousse au plus profond de mon être mais elle est là. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, c'est bien plus que ça. C'est beaucoup plus fort. Beaucoup plus dangereux.

Ça m'empêche de vivre pleinement. Personne n'est au courant. Enfin je crois que mon père le sait, je le vois à son regard parfois, comme s'il attendait que je pète un câble, tout comme Charles, mais aucun des deux ne m'en a parlé et je les remercie vraiment.

Car comment s'exprimer sur quelque chose que l'on n'assume pas ?

Je nierais probablement de tout mon être.

Le fait est que voilà, j'ai un problème.

Je veux dire quelle fille de 17 ans se réveille en pleine nuit et se pose des questions telle que « serait tu capable de tuer quelqu'un ? » et que la réponse qui me vient naturellement à l'esprit est « oui ».

Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à l'évanouissement et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Mais mes pensées ne s'arrêtent pas seulement à ça, si seulement ! Elles deviennent de plus en plus profondes et sombres. Et rien que le fait de savoir que ça m'a traversé l'esprit me prouve que je suis une horrible personne.

Mais si j'en ai conscience est que cela fait de moi une horrible personne quand même .

Est-ce que les méchants savent qu'ils le sont ?

Est-ce que les monstres savent ce qu'ils sont ?

Est-ce que c'est normal qu'à 17 ans je mes pose des questions tel que « Est-ce que tu serais capable de tuer un de tes amis ? Et qui ? »

Et que la réponse « non » vient avec un temps de réflexion trop long ?

Ou « pourrait tuer un membre de ta famille ? »

Alors, suis-je une horrible personne ?

Je pense que je devrais en parler, mais qui n'aurait pas peur en entendant ça ?

Un psychomage ne respecterait probablement pas le secret médical vu les temps qui cours et préviendraient quelqu'un en m'étiquetant « futur criminel » ou pire « futur mangemort ». Et je le comprends.

Alors, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas en parler.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde avec crainte ou méfiance.

Je continue de repousser mes pensées sombres, mais par Merlin, si vous saviez comme j'ai peur de moi-même.

De ce que je pourrais faire.

Même si j'ai conscience que ce serait mal. Très mal.

Non pas que je veuille tuer qui que ce soit, j'ai simplement peur qu'un jour ma part sombre prenne le dessus. Et que j'adore ça.

Allez, n'y pensons plus.

Revenons en aux maraudeurs, dans le groupe il y a donc Tintin, ensuite il y a James Potter qui est préfet en chef cette année, encore une preuve que le directeur est un vieux sénile. Potter est grand et musclé, les cheveux brun foncé jamais coiffé - Pire que Charles ! - yeux marron, il est poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des griffons. Un mot pour le décrire: arrogant.

Ensuite il y a Sirius Black, grand et musclé également - à croire que les critères de leur groupe sont de ressembler à des mannequins - il a les cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui descendent aux oreilles - un vrai hippie - et des yeux gris comme la brume un matin d'hiver et bref je m'égare. Un mot pour le décrire: hautain non plutôt: dragueur. Il s'est barré de sa famille parce qu'ils sont complètement tarés et pro-Voldemort, pire que ma famille paternelle - c'est dire -.

Et pour finir comme dans tous les groupes, il y a un duff - une personne dont on se demande pourquoi elle est là - et cette personne n'est autre que Peter Pettigrow, plus petit que ses amis, assez rond, des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux marron, il est timide mais il a l'air gentil et a toujours cet air béat au visage en regardant ces débiles de Black et Potter - je parle de leur personnalité bien entendu, ils font partie des meilleurs élèves - revenons à Petit Gros je suis sure qu'il est amoureux de l'un des deux.

Ou des deux.

De nos jours, on est sure de rien.

C'est vrai quoi, il est toujours dans leur ombre et pousse des petites exclamations dès qu'ils font quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire en mode ce sont des dieux vivants.

C'est leur esclave, ou peut être même leur esclave sexuel. Quoique. Encore quelque chose de pas net si vous vous voulez mon avis.

Là je me rends compte qu'on parle beaucoup d'eux alors que bon voilà je m'en fous.

Revenons à la réalité.

D'ailleurs l'autre zigoto bouge les lèvres, il me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas, trop concentré à me parler à moi-même

Peut-être que si je continue à regarder dans le vide sans faire de mouvement, il finira par se désintéresser.

Raté, il me regarde encore comme si j'étais un spécimen particulièrement rare, on me regarde souvent ainsi.

Bon sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il a me fixé ? Je sais que je suis belle mais ça devient gênant.

\- Hum ... euh désolé me dit-il hésitant et tout rouge. Ouah. Première fois que je le vois avec autant de couleurs.

\- Ah, j'ai pensé à voix haute lui répondit-je inutilement

\- Oui, hum tu va bien ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire

Ok ...

Bizarre

Louche

Flippant

Je me contente de le fixer en prenant un air débile, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants. Les gens se détournent toujours quand je fais ça, ça les met mal à l'aise. Ce qui est le cas. Ouf. J'en profite pour m'allonger et fermer les yeux.

Je me réveille et constate qu'il fait nuit. L'horloge indique 5h20. Je décide de sortir du lit et va pour une promenade matinale.

Je suis donc actuellement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, seule au monde quand je sens une main s'enrouler autour de ma taille, une autre main se plaque sur ma bouche tandis que j'essaie de crier en vain. Je me débats en gigotant mais la personne me maintient fermement et me soulève tout en me tirant en arrière. On me plaque soudainement au mur. Mon front s'y cogne durement et j'ai mal aux seins. On me maintient fermement par les bras.

Avec ces conneries, je risque d'avoir des bleus et les bleus c'est moche.

J'essaie de me débattre de la poigne de fer du psychopathe. Je rejette férocement la tête en arrière mais je ne rencontre que l'arrière de ce qui semble être un torse. En même temps cette technique ne marche que dans les livres. Oui je suis de mauvaise foi, mes 1m56 n'y sont strictement pour rien.

Prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation, je me rends compte avec effroi que je n'ai pas pris ma baguette. Mais c'est trop tard pour me morfondre. On me retourne soudainement avec violence.

Et je reconnais la personne.

Grand et musclé.

Des yeux sombres et colériques.

Une baguette s'écrase contre ma gorge.

Et je sais.

Nous sommes lundi matin, il est 5h35 et je vais mourir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 - « De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas » J'espère que non**

 _Lundi, couloir de Poudlard, 5h35_

Nous sommes lundi matin, il est 5h35 et je vais mourir.

Je lève la tête avec dignité et lui lance un regard qui se veut méchant. Il se contente de ricaner. La peur me gagne et je lutte pour ne pas pleurer.

Toute tentative de fuite est vaine car celui-ci me maintient toujours fermement au mur.

Je vois son visage s'approcher rapidement et sa bouche s'écrase férocement contre la mienne poussant ma tête qui se recogne au mur. Je tente de le repousser et je me prends conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Il va me violer.

Et je vais mourir.

Je veux paniquer mais je n'y arrive pas.

Fichues hormones. Quoi ? Oui le moment est mal choisi.

Une de ses mains tient maintenant les miennes au-dessus de ma tête tandis que sa langue arrive à s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres.

Je devrais hurler au viol, mais je gémis malgré moi.

Son autre main passe sous mon pull et remonte dangereusement vers mes seins qu'il caresse bestialement. Sa bouche s'éloigne de mes lèvres et se pose sur mon cou qu'il recouvre de longs baisers.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Un gémissement d'impatience sort de mes lèvres, je me déteste.

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant une pré ne sommes plus seuls.

Lupin est à coté de moi à ma droite et me regarde fixement.

Hein ?

Je cligne des yeux mais il est toujours là.

Euh.

C'est une hallucination, mais quitte à en faire une je ne pouvais pas genre imaginé un joueur de quidditch super-sexy ?

Par Morgane !

Pourquoi Lupin rapproche sa tête de moi ?

Non.

Je me recule mais mon kidnappeur me pince férocement l'un de mes seins pour me dissuader de bouger.

Par Merlin ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

\- Lyssandra! me crie Lupin

Mais il n'est pas bien celui-là. Je suis à coté de lui et je ne suis pas sourde.

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir et tourne ma tête à gauche.

Par Salazar !

Je veux mourir.

Cette cochonne de Poppy est là elle aussi, et m'appelle également.

Je le savais ! Je savais qu'elle était louche ! Tout comme Pinpin !

Ils sont surement praticiens de pratiques sexuelles inhabituels, du genre les plans à 4 ou de l'échangisme !

Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

\- Écoute Lupin si tu veux faire des cochonneries avec Poppy allez plus loin ! Je suis occupée, merci !

Pomfresh s'approcha soudainement, me pris par les épaules et me secoua comme un prunier.

Non mais !

J'élance ma tête en avant et lui met un coup de boule.

Ahaha bien fait. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire vainqueur.

Je me sens tout à coup étourdi.

Je cligne des yeux mais je crois que je suis devenue aveugle.

Je suis allongée.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais il y a trop de lumière. Le temps de m'y habituer je constate que je suis de retour à l'infirmerie. Je lève la tête et vois Pompom toute rouge à gauche et Lupin qui me sourit à droite.

La réalité me rattrape.

C'était un rêve, encore, et toujours avec lui. Il m'obsède. Lui, qui dans chaque rêve me provoque des sensations si uniques et si intenses que je ne pourrais gémir que son nom.

\- Miss Rowle, vous allez bien ? me demanda madame Pomfresh

\- Oui dis-je d'une petite voix

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver un autre mouvement qu'une fille me saute dessus. Hum oui. Celle-ci m'écrase et je me prends des cheveux dans la bouche.

\- Miss Ackerly ! C'est une infirmerie ici ! Gronda Poppy

\- Vous devriez aller tirer un coup, ça vous détendra et vous arrêterez peut-être de nous ennuyer ma chère Poppy ! Lui répondit avec insolence Iris Ackerly

Madame Pomfresh la regarda avec consternation et s'éloigna.

Celle-ci se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Iris Ackerly. 1m68, cheveux châtains longs et bouclés, des yeux verts à damné, une poitrine parfaite, les garçons la qualifie de bonne - charmant - et les filles de salopes - double charmant- Il faut dire qu'elle est du genre franche, plutôt vulgaire, très séductrice avec un gout douteux pour les blagues perverses. Et c'est une de mes plus proches amies.

\- Je lui souri, contente de voir un visage familier.

\- Iriiiiis criais-je en lui faisant un câlin qu'elle me rendit

\- Tu sais que je t'aime n'est ce pas ? Lui demandais-je

\- Non va te faire foutre, je ferais pas tes devoirs me répondirent elle, je me disais bien que c'était pas ton genre d'être si gentille

\- Quoi ? Mais qui t'as dit ? Il y a que-

\- Heyyyyy cria alors Charles en rentrant dans l'infirmerie comme si on était sur la voie 9/4.

\- Traîtresse ! Lui criais-je

\- Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à accepter ! En plus t'es une vraie bouse en gymnastique me répondit Charles en rigolant, puis se tournant vers Iris. Dommage que t'es loupée ça, elle a carrément sauté dans le mur, un vrai troll.

\- Je t'emmerde hurlais-je. En fait je vous emmerde leur criais-je constatant que mes deux traîtres d'amies rigolaient.

Je viens de prendre conscience que je ne vous ai pas expliqué ce qui m'a conduit à l'infirmerie.

On aime les défis, on en fait toujours, pour tout et n'importe quoi, des trucs vraiment cons, qui nous blessent, qui nous mettent en colle, qui nous tapent la honte, mais on continue, encore et toujours.

Et donc hier, Charles n'ayant pas envie de faire son devoir de sortilèges m'a défié de réussir un poirier contre le mur – sachant que je suis vraiment nulle – si je réussissais – ce qui d'après ses dires était impossible – je n'aurais pas mon devoir à faire, et si je perdais je lui faisais son devoir en plus du mien.

Alors je me suis dit que c'était encore un plan foireux, que c'était inutile, mais le fait de me faire traiter de strangulot mouillée m'a énervée et m'a poussé à le faire, lui prouvant le contraire.

Foutue impulsivité.

Au final, j'ai posé mes mains au sol trop tard et je me suis pris le mur en pleine tête.

Et on se retrouve ici.

\- Où est Sylvia ? leur demandais-je

\- Avec Faraday me répondit Iris

Faraday, c'est Shay Faraday, le petit ami de Sylvia depuis presque 2 ans. Je vous les présenterais plus tard.

\- Charles, je te mets au défi de boire la potion louche que Poppy m'a donnée dis-je. Tu me fais mon devoir si tu le fais pas en plus du tien bien entendu.

\- Elle ne va pas se tromper deux fois, je relève le défi ! me répondit Charles tout en ingurgitant la potion

Merde.

Je suis déçue.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire son devoir.

Ni même le mien d'ailleurs.

Je suis vraiment feignante.

\- Allez fait par ta feignasse me répondit Charles en réponse à mes pensées.

\- Des fois je me demande vraiment ce que vous foutez dans notre maison nous dit alors Iris.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça Acquerly ? Je te rappelle que le Choixpeau n'était même pas sensé t'envoyer dans notre maison répondit au tac Charles.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai demandé ! rétorqua Iris vexée, et d'ailleurs Lyssandra pourrait très bien être dans mon cas également !

Lyssandra c'est moi au cas où vous vous demandez.

Oh je ne me suis pas présenté, Lyssandra Rowle, ma famille est tellement vieille qu'elle fait partie du registre « des 28 purs » ça sonne classe alors je le dis même si c'est inutile. Et qu'on s'en fout totalement.

Je suis célibataire.

Depuis toujours, en fait je me préserve pour mon futur époux.

Non je déconne, en fait je trouve personne assez supportable, ou assez intelligent, ou assez beau. Ou alors personne ne me supporte, c'est également une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négligé.

Je mesure 1m56 et ça c'est vraiment triste, tout le monde est plus grand que moi. Non vraiment je fais la même taille que les 4èmes années. Sinon j'ai les cheveux longs blonds et lisses, les yeux verts de ma mère et je suis plutôt mince.

Iris dit que je suis sexy, et les regards des garçons me prouvent que je ne suis pas moche mais à mon avis ils sont surtout obnubilés par mon 85 E.  
Niveau personnalité, je suis du genre rusé – je tiens ça de ma chère paternel -, intelligente, très distraite, impulsive, extravertie et plutôt courageuse. Et désordonnée, genre vraiment.

Je suis l'aînée d'un petit frère et d'une petite sœur, ils sont tous les deux à Poudlard alors je les présenterais plus tard. Surtout qu'ils sont chiants. J'ai des tas de cousins et cousines aussi. J'ai une famille plutôt grande.

Et complexe.

Sinon je suis fan de quidditch – Ce qui est évident pour toute personne s'y connaissant un minimum en quidditch – et attrapeur dans l'équipe de ma maison !

Une fois j'ai entendu Potter dire que je cite « j'étais vraiment excellente ».

Ahaha, jamais il me l'avouera en face.

Revenons à nos hippogriffes.

\- Ça on en sait rien, répondis-je à Iris.

\- Oh ! Je sais ! On va s'introduire dans le bureau de Dumby et on va demander au Choixpeau, nous expliqua avec enthousiasme Charles.

Que je vous explique, lors de la première année chaque élève est répartie par le Choixpeau dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Il y a les Gryffondor, courageux et arrogants.

Les Serpentard, rusés et machiavéliques.

Les Serdaigle, intelligents et fayots.

Et les Poufsouffle, gentils et débiles.

Donc le Choixpeau trifouille dans notre tête nos traits de caractère et décide de nous envoyer dans tel ou tel maison. Mais voilà, dans Choixpeau, il y a choix.

Et notre chère Iris à choisit, contre l'avis du Choixpeau.

Quant à moi, le Choixpeau hésitait entre deux maisons et j'ai choisit pour lui, donc on ne sait pas vraiment si là où je suis est le mieux pour moi même.

Pour Charles, le Choixpeau hésitait carrément entre trois maisons, mais il a finalement pris une décision sans que Charles ai eut à intervenir.

Et Sylvia, la quatrième de la bande, à peine 2 secondes que le Choixpeau avait déjà fait son choix.

Revenons au présent.

\- Ouais ! on fait ça ce soir! clamais-je avec enthousiasme.

\- Mais on peut pas faire ça ! Il nous faut un plan, il faut le mettre au point ! On va encore se faire coller sinon commença à se plaindre Iris.

\- Uniquement si on se fait prendre, la nuit c'est bien ce sera plus discret.

\- Iris, depuis quand un de nos plan à réellement fonctionné ? A chaque fois on a un plan, on y va et tout part en vrille.

\- Lyssa à raison, on a qu'à y aller au feeling annonça Charles, Ce sera marrant - encore une idée qui va mal finir si vous voulez mon avis -

\- Au feeling de quoi ? nous demanda alors Sylvia en entrant dans l'infirmerie, désolé Lyssa je devais donner quelque chose à Shay.

\- Pas de problème Costello.

Sylvia Costello. Asiatique. 1m60 et très mince, les cheveux long brun et lisses, des yeux marrons bridés. Elle est jolie. C'est la plus sérieuse d'entre nous, elle ne s'est jamais fait collé – un exploit –. Elle est attentionnée, gentille, très curieuse, tolérante et essaie d'être discrète depuis l'histoire avec Tanberry – on y reviendra - mais c'est du genre impossible vu qu'elle traîne avec nous.

\- Alors ? nous demanda Sylvia, vous allez encore faire une connerie ?

\- Tout de suite ! C'est dingue de toujours nous accusé pour tout et n'importe quoi, de faire des suspicions à tout va sans être au courant de rien aboya Charles.

Sylvia se contenta de rouler des yeux.

\- On a cours de potions dans 5 min, on n'arrivera jamais à temps, on sèche ? nous proposâmes Iris.

\- Et c'est nous que tu traitais de feignantes me moquais-je.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous fassiez perdre encore des points à notre maison ! s'énerva Sylvia, alors on se bouge !

Si j'avais su qu'en quittant l'infirmerie je trouverais un autre tyran j'y serais restée.

On se mit donc à courir comme des dératés dans les couloirs en criant telles des harpies de dégager le passage tout en faisant tomber de pauvres élèves qui s'écrasèrent sur le mur telles des quilles au bowling.

Non en fait, Sylvia a couru et nous on l'a regardé.

Sérieusement, courir pour aller en cours ? Je suis plutôt du genre à courir pour sortir de cours.

On arriva donc devant la porte de cours de ce bon vieux Slughy avec 3 min de retard.

\- Vous voulez pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? Quitte à être en retard et faire perdre des points, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison nous questionna Charles.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce serait sage Miss Hauptam, lui répondit le gros Slughy de derrière la porte. Entrez miss, 5 points en moins chacune.

\- Trop aimable, bonjour ! lui dis-je en souriant tout en rentrant dans la salle, sentant tous les regards sur moi, je me sentis telle la reine d'Angleterre.

Quoi ? Je sais qu'elle est moldue, mais qui ne l'a connaît pas ?

\- T'aurais pu nous garder une place Costello ! beugla Charles

\- Miss Hauptman voyons, je vais vous placer, Miss Ackerly allez donc à coté de Mr Rogue annonça notre professeur.

Charles se mit à ricaner mais le professeur ne le remarqua pas et se contenta de lui montrer la place à coté de Keena Westford – une poufsouffle flippante –.

\- Quant à vous Miss Rowle, allez donc au côté de Mr de Villiers.

\- Ou alors je pourrais simplement sortir et ne pas assister au cours d'aujourd'hui Mr Slughorn, bien que celui-ci à l'air vraiment très intéressant, comme tous vos autres cours d'ailleurs! Vous savez je viens seulement de sortir de l'infirmerie, je suis encore fragile, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Voyons Miss, vos compliments me touchent mais ne soyez pas ridicule, allez vous asseoir auprès de votre camarade !

Je me dirigeais donc vers mon voisin avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un sorcier devant un détraqueur et m'installai tout en me tenant le plus éloigné de ce débile.

\- Salut ! lui dis-je en souriant hypocritement

Celui-ci se contenta de me lancer un regard noir en marmonnant quelque chose.

Je suis pratiquement sure que c'était une insulte.

\- Je suis pratiquement sure que c'était une insulte !

\- Écoute le sale gnome, toi et moi on n'est pas amis et on le sera jamais, alors ignore-moi et fait ta vie mais fout moi la paix me lança méchamment mon voisin en se détournant de moi.

\- C'est dingue ça, si tu crois que je veux avoir à faire quelque chose avec toi trou du cul !

Le silence s'installa entre nous tandis que nous nous mettons à travailler sur la potion.

\- T'as toujours ne pas digéré le fait que j'ai coupé les cheveux ?

Un silence me répondit.

\- Tu sais il faudrait peut-être passez à autre chose, les cheveux c'est pas la vie – je devrais le dire à Charles -, et t'es bien mieux comme ça avec les cheveux courts. Non pas que je te trouve beau ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ta poufsouffle de petite amie aurait pu venir me remercier de les avoir arrangés tout de même, je veux dire « blablabla le poufsouffles sont gentils » bah moi je ne vois pas la gentillesse, hein, où est-elle ? Franchement un « merci » ce n'est vraiment rien demandé, c'est deux syllabes, 5 lettres, elle pourrait avoir un minimum de reconnaissance. Merde quoi, les cheveux longs pour un gars c'est vraiment moche, et tu les avais vraiment long par Morgane !C'était affreux, surtout quand tu les attachais en queue de cheval basse, tu te croyais où ? on est plus au XVIIIème siècle mon gars, au fait tes rubans élastiques tu les as jetés ou tu les as gardés pour être nostalgique ? débitais-je en rigolant. Dis, est-ce que tu voulais avoir les cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Merlin ?

\- Non d'un scout à pétard, mais ça t'arrive se fermer ta putain de grande gueule m'hurle-t-il tout en se levant et en me regardant de haut.

Je vous avais dit que j'étais l'inspiration à la haine.

\- Ce qu'il peut être susceptible c'est dingue chuchotais-je avec consternation à ma voisine de l'autre côté de l'allée mais celle-ci se contenta de renifler de façon méprisante sans répondre. Mal élevée !

\- T'es vraiment vulgaire, t'as été élevé dans l'allée des embrumes ou quoi ? Crachais-je à mon voisin.

Je n'ai pas craché, je tiens à le préciser, c'est une façon de parler.

Je ne suis pas crade moi.

\- Mr de Villiers ce n'est pas un comportement que j'attendais de votre part ! Le réprimande le gros slugh. Ce sera donc 15 points en moins pour Serdaigle !

Ahah. Le nul. Je me mets donc à rigoler pendant que mon voisin se rassoit, rouge de colère.

Celui-ci me regarde fixement tout en me lançant un regard noir.

\- Miss Rowle ! Arrêter donc de rire bêtement me gronda Slughy.

\- T'es vraiment conne dit alors Gaspard.

\- Et moi je comprends pourquoi t'es jamais devenu préfet lui répondis-je au tac au tac.

De Villiers et moi, on a un long passé, pas un passé amoureux ou amical, mais un passé de haine. En faites nos mères se connaissaient et on s'est rencontrés la première fois à nos 10 ans, on s'entendait bien et un jour je lui ai fait une blague, il a fini dans le lac et depuis il me déteste, alors que voilà, je n'y suis strictement pour rien.

Il est tombé tout seul.

C'est la vérité.

En plus son nom est hyper pompeux.

Il n'y a aucun rapport mais je me devais de vous le rappeler.

Enfin ce n'est pas pire que son prénom.

Gaspard.

L'horreur.

\- Tiens un mouchoir tendis-je à ma voisine de l'autre côté de l'allée. Ce n'est pas très élégant de renifler lui expliquais-je en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard, avec une mauvaise manip, j'ai supprimé le chapitre alors que je l'avais fini, j'ai dû le réécrire, s'ajoutent à ça mes partiels blancs qui sont dans deux semaines, je suis surbookée.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir, j'ai corrigé les fautes des deux premiers chapitres (du moins essayé).

Voilà, le nouveau chapitre.

 **À votre avis, elles sont dans quelle maison ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - « Les malchanceux suscitent le malaise autour d'eux. C'est ainsi » J'en suis la preuve vivante**

 _Poudlard, grande salle, 12h08_

\- Bravo pour tous ces points enlevés Rowle ! Merci, vraiment ! M'agressa Hopkins

\- Eh ! J'y suis pour rien ! Je suis innocente. Et je ne suis pas la seule je te rappelle ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde est contre moi, c'est un complot !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, on va encore perdre la coupe cette année ! À cause de toi !

\- À cause de moi ? Non mais tu te fous de moi Hopkins, je vois pas en quoi je suis responsable sérieusement ! À croire que 5 points par-ci par-là, ça fait dégringoler le sablier ! M'énervais-je

\- Franchement si tu faisais ton job de préfète correctement et que tu nous enlevais pas des points à nous mais aux autres maisons, on aurait de très grandes chances de gagner la coupe !

\- Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute Hauptam. Si vous étiez des élèves sages, on n'en serait pas là !

\- Je ne suis pas née pour être sage moi se mit à rire Iris, mais plutôt pour être l'inverse.

Et moi je crois qu'elle ne parle pas du fait d'être une élève sage au sens propre du terme.

\- Non mais sérieux ! On n'est pas les pires de la maison, t'exagère vraiment !

\- Je parle pas des autres Hauptman mais de vous là! Donc Rowle arrête tes conneries !

\- Pourquoi tu m'accuses-moi particulièrement ? Hein ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qui as fait perdre des points aujourd'hui !

\- Eh calme toi Hopkins, on vient à peine de reprendre les cours, n'exagère pas me défendit Duncan Burrow.

C'est un élève de notre maison.

Un grand latino, brun aux yeux marron chocolat craquants.

Musclé.

Parfait.

Gentil. Drôle. Intelligent. Toujours à l'aide de son prochain.

Le garçon idéal.

\- Ne te mêle pas de sa Burrow, tu fais partie du lot !

\- Notre équipe gagnera ses matchs et tout ira pour le mieux dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

J'en perds ma voix devant tant de beauté.

\- Evidemment dis-je avec une voix trop aiguë.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que voilà, ce mec est canon.

\- Il a un de ces culs ! s'exclama Iris

Bon, ça me rassure, je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Burrow craque pour toi !

\- Je crois pas Sylvia, il est comme ça avec toutes les filles

\- Et moi je te dis que si

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'asiat ! s'exclama Charley

Regard noir de Sylvia, si même elle s'y met !

\- On a quoi comme cours après ? Questionnais-je pour changer de sujet

\- Défense

\- Oh non gémis Iris

\- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est la meilleure matière ! M'extasiais-je

\- Ce n'est pas avec la matière qu'elle a un problème, c'est avec la prof rigola Charley

\- N'importe quoi ! S'énerva Iris

\- Jalousie, jalousie, dans son cours, tout le monde la mate et plus personne ne fait attention à toi

\- Je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir, en plus je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si géniale !

\- Elle est intelligente

\- Elle est sexy

\- Elle a des tatouages

Répondons-nous simultanément Sylvia, Charley et moi

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! répondit de mauvaise foi Iris.

\- Ouais bein en tout cas, c'est l'heure d'aller voir ta prof préférée Iris !

\- Ta gueule Charley !

Arrivée devant la salle, une grande foule s'y trouve.

Pourquoi personne ne rentre ? C'est l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se renseigna Sylvia.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a eu un accident ? On n'a pas cours du coup ? demanda avec espoir Iris.

Quoi ? Elle est sérieuse ?

Bon c'est vrai, je préfère avoir du temps libre qu'aller en cours.

\- Silence ! cria Vause, notre professeur. Étant donné les nombreux bavardages dans les deux premiers cours que nous avons eus, j'ai décidé de faire un plan de classe.

Quand je citerais votre nom, vous irez donc vous placer.

Un concert de protestations lui répondit.

Je crois même avoir entendu un « salope ».

Inutile ne pas se demander de qui il provient.

\- Miss Acquerly avec Mr Wilkes au premier rang !

Iris au premier rang.

C'est hilarant.

Notez la rime.

Le positif c'est que Wilkes est beau gosse.

Je suis prête à parier qu'elle va le draguer. Même si Wilkes est pro sang pur et qu'Iiris est de sang mêlé.

De toute façon quand il s'agit de sexe, ils ont tendance à fermer les yeux.

Enfin bref.

\- Miss Costello avec Miss Shepherd !

Oh ! Shepherd c'est la petite amie de De Villiers.

Je sais que j'ai déjà dit que son nom était pourri. Mais regardez « de De Villiers » trop de répétitions, c'est dingue. Je lui en ferais part dès que je le vois !

\- Miss Hauptam avec Miss McDonald !

Ça va, McDonald est sympa. Elle est bien tombée.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas mon cas ?

J'espère que je ne me retrouverais pas avec de Villiers, rien n'est pire que lui.

Bon, j'exagère.

Je pourrais me retrouver avec genre avec Kane, une poufsouffle commère et maladroite.

Ou non ! Pire, Potter ! L'année dernière j'ai dû supporter tous ses commentaires sur Evans.

Des « Lily est si belle » non-stop pendant 2 h.

J'ai eu des envies de meurtre.

Des vraies de vraies.

\- Miss Rowle ! A coté de Mr Black j'ai dit !

Oh non !

Pire que Potter et Kane !

Black !

Pas lui !

\- Miss Rowle !

Ça va j'ai entendu ! Elle a ses règles ou quoi.

\- Si vous pouviez aller vous assoir plutôt que de vous poser des questions inutiles à vous-même, ce serait formidable Miss.

\- Oui.

Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de dire mes pensées à voix haute.

Ça pourrait devenir gênant.

Imaginez que je pense qu'Intel est beau gosse, et que ma pensée traverse mes lèvres.

Le désastre.

Je m'installe sous le regard du mannequin.

Euh de Black.

\- Quoi ? M'agressa-t-il

\- De quoi « quoi » ? C'est toi qui me regardes !

\- Écoute, je sais que je suis comme je suis tu vois. Alors je vais faire comme si tu me regardais par parce que je suis comme je suis, pour pas te gêner, d'accord.

Hein ?

\- Non mais c'est toi qui me regardes, arrête d'essayer de m'embrouiller ! Moi aussi je sais que je suis comme je suis tu sais !

\- Bravo Miss Rowle, en effet vous êtes comme vous êtes, l'avoir remarqué est une bonne chose, si maintenant vous arrêtiez vous et votre camarade de parler pour que nous puissions commencer le cours, ce serait formidable vous ne trouvez pas ? Me coupa Vause. 10 points en moins chacun !

En fait, elle n'est pas si géniale, cette prof.

Hopkins va encore m'embrouiller.

J'y suis vraiment pour rien en plus.

Marre de la vie.

Donc comme je disais, aujourd'hui ce sera un cours entièrement théorique, non ne faites pas ces têtes, la semaine prochaine ce sera entièrement de la pratique. Donc rangez vos baguettes et ouvrez vos livres aux chapitres 2 des sorts défensifs.

Nouvelle vague de protestation, qui est justifiée.

Les duels en cours de défenses, ça sert de règlements de comptes légaux. Genre, tu peux envoyer des élèves à l'infirmerie sans être collés, c'est génial – à condition de respecter les limites que le prof impose bien évidement - .

Tout le monde en profite du coup.

Non pas que ça empêche des élèves de faire des duels à l'écart, dans un couloir sombre, où la nuit quand il n'y a personne. Car là, il n'y a pas de règles.

Demandez donc aux gryffondor et aux serpentard ! Des pros de la pratique !

Revenons-en au cours qui est chiant.

Les cours de théorie c'est le pire de tout ! Je préfère même le cours d'histoire de la magie !

Quoique non. Il ne faut pas exagérer. Heureusement que j'ai arrêté en 6ème année d'ailleurs.

\- J'aime bien les boucles d'oreilles de la prof dis-je à voix haute

\- Et moi j'aime bien son cul me répondit Black

\- C'est vraiment irrespectueux la défendis-je

\- Jalouse de pas en avoir un comme elle ?

\- Mon cul me convient du con, je dis ça par respect pour elle !

\- Mmh

\- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris la bienséance ?

\- Je t'emmerde me rétorqua-t-il

Je me contente de l'ignorer.

\- Hauptam est célibataire ? me questionna le hippie de merde.

Par Merlin.

Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu.

Que je n'ai pas entendu ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Pas la peine de t'imaginer des choses, je veux juste trouver un coup d'un soir, un coup vite fait, tu vois.

\- Et tu me dis ça dans le plus grand des calmes ? En mode c'est normal. Écoute Black, t'es drôle, mais t'es vraiment un connard avec les filles, Charley n'est pas du tout ce genre de fille, alors va voir ailleurs !

\- Acquerly je me la suis déjà faite, et Costello est trop timide.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Va voir ailleurs, et Sylvia est en couple, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle est trop bien pour toi ! Et parle mieux d'Iris sale Troll !

\- Costello trop bien pour moi ? Elle fait la fille modèle, mais personne n'a oublié que de base Faraday était en couple avec Tanberry avant qu'elle vienne foutre la merde.

\- Écoute Black, tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire, et ça te regarde pas, tu touches à aucune de mes amies, d'ailleurs tu les regardes même pas !

Il est vraiment insupportable ce mec.

Eh.

Mais je viens de remarquer un truc hyper vexant.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as pas proposé ? Non pas que j'accepterais bien entendue

Il me fixa avec surprise, puis avec amusement.

\- Je n'aime pas les blondes.

Quoi ? Comment ça ?

C'est bien connu les blondes sont les meilleurs.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu t'es tapée McKinnon l'année dernière ! Elle est blonde !

\- Oui mais elle a des mèches rouges dans les cheveux.

\- Non vas-y, dit le, je suis moche c'est ça ?

\- Non, c'est juste que … se mit il a bafouillé

Depuis quand Black bafouille ?

\- Oh par Merlin ! C'est à cause de ma famille paternelle c'est ça ? ça te fait penser à ta famille ? Sauf que je n'ai plus de contact avec eux depuis 3 ans ! c'est de l'injustice !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça !

\- C'est de la discrimination !

\- Non mais merde, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

\- Surtout que c'est culotté parce que c'est bien connu, les Black sont pires que les Rowle !

\- Je t'ai dit que ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Et puis merde, t'es le dernier qui devrait juger par la famille des gens ! Hein !

\- C'EST PARCEQUE T'ES VIERGE se mit-il à hurler

Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé dans une situation où vous avez envie de vous transformer en glace et fondre ? En souris et s'enfuir.

Vous pensez que j'arriverais à devenir animagus dans les secondes qui suivent ?

Mince.

Je crois que je suis paralysée.

Mes joues me brûlent.

Je devrais jouer la carte de la mourante et m'évanouir par terre.

Oh et puis merde.

Je suis vierge et alors ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la perdre.

Je relève la tête et sens les regards sur moi.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

Je devrais peut-être même leur faire un salut en mode Miss sorcière 2017.

\- Mr Black, je vous prierais de garder vos commentaires pour vous, réprimanda Vause, 15 points en moins pour la perturbation du cours.

\- Si tu veux régler ce problème, je suis là m'informa Mulciber avec un sourire pervers.

Je le regarde avec effarement. Dean Mulciber, un serpentard, grand, musclé et roux. Il fait flipper, il a une tête de psychopathe.

\- Non merci lui répondis-je sous les rires de ses camarades.

Enfin bref, ça n'a pas réglé la question que je me posais.

\- Je vois pas le rapport entre le fait que je suis vierge et que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi demandais-je à Black.

\- Tais-toi marmonna-t-il

\- Non sérieux ? C'est de la discrimination envers les vierges, ce n'est pas sympa, oh ! réponds ! c'est ta seule excuse pour ne pas me demandé de coucher avec toi ?

Il se contente de me fixer avec des gros yeux en balançant sa tête vers l'avant. Mais que vers l'avant.

Il est vraiment bizarre.

\- C'est un langage codé pour dire non ?

\- Ou c'est la façon peu discrète de Mr Black pour vous prévenir qu'on vous entend Miss Rowle, et ce depuis le début. Annonça la voix froide de Vause. 20 points en moins, parlez de ça ailleurs, ou n'en parlez pas du tout. Je me tiens de vous rappeler que les rapports sexuels sont interdits dans l'enceinte du château. Miss Rowle échangé votre place avec Miss Norville je vous prie, vous arrêterez de déranger mon cours.

\- Je n'étais pas la seule à déranger le cours me défendis-je

\- Allez-vous placer Miss Rowle !

Je me lève, Katy Norville est déjà debout à coté de la table.

Elle a couru ou quoi.

Je parcours la salle du regard pour trouver la place libre.

Tout au fond.

Merveilleuses, ce sont les meilleures places.

Mon regard tombe sur la place d'à côté.

Oh.

Voilà pourquoi Katy est partie si vite.

Par Merlin.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de malchance dans ma vie ?

\- Euh les places sont jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Demandais-je avec espoir au professeur Vause.

\- En effet Miss.

Pour montrer mon mécontentement, je me mis à traîner la chaise, la faisant grincer sur le sol par la même occasion.

Voyant le regard de mon voisin, je stoppe immédiatement.

Je tiens à ma vie.

Tout en m'installant, je sens son regard sur moi.

J'ai envie de le regarder pour lui faire mon super regard noir.

Mais je ne sais pas. J'hésite.

Je préfère l'ignorer.

Ou alors je lui fais un doigt d'honneur.

Ou alors je ne fais rien, et je me contente de fixer un point invisible devant moi en espérant accélérer le temps.

\- Alors comme ça t'es vierge ? Me questionna-t-il

...


End file.
